


Still Dancing

by sachspanner



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachspanner/pseuds/sachspanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ's dailyfics comm, under the prompt 'Tears'. Gwen hears of the events of The Diamond of the Day, but it is not her husband she mourns. Slash if you need it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> May be mildly canon-inaccurate, but forgive me if I don't feel like watching Diamond of the Day again and having another three-hour cryathon. Just take it as it is, please. Thank you for your sympathy; we all went through it.

‘What news, Sir Percival?’

Gwen had seen him ride into Camelot alone. She had seen the desperation in his pace, and the resignation in his eyes. Her husband was dead. She stared out of the window, determined that Percival would not see her tears.

‘Milady… four days ago, Sir Gwaine and I plotted to undermine Morgana Pendragon. We believed this would buy the king time.’

‘Morgana?’ Gwen asked, turning to face Percival.

‘Yes, milady.’

Gwen turned back to her window, calming herself.

‘What was your plan?’

‘Gwaine believed that the woman, Eira, was a traitor. He intended to use her to misinform Morgana of Arthur’s whereabouts, giving Merlin time to take the king to the Isle of the Blessed.’

‘Did it work?’

‘Yes. Eira did indeed attempt to betray the King,’ Percival nodded. ‘Sir Gwaine and I ventured out to intercept Morgana’s party. We killed her henchmen, but were unable to kill her. She seemed to be immortal.’

‘Immortal?’

‘Indeed, milady. Our weapons were no use against her. She attacked us, and the last thing I knew, I was awoken by… Gwaine.’

The knight’s voice cracked. Tears welled in Gwen’s eyes- if not for the loss of Gwaine, sympathy for Percival.

‘He was being tortured, milady. I could hear his… screams. I fought against my bonds, but I was not strong enough. Not until I knew it was too late.’

‘He is dead?’ Gwen asked, keeping the pain from her voice.

‘Yes,’ whispered Percival, all formality forgotten. ‘I saw him die. I am ashamed to say I could not pursue the Lady Morgana immediately. I cut him down from where… she had tied him and I buried… my friend. I am sorry.’

Gwen paused for a moment, giving the knight time to compose himself.

‘I would have done the same for a friend.’

Percival nodded, grateful of her understanding.

‘I followed Morgana on foot. Gwaine and I had not brought horses, hoping to intercept her before she travelled far from Camelot. I followed her tracks to Avalon, and found Merlin there. He was alone, milady. I am truly sorry. The King is dead.’

Gwen clutched the sill. The man she loved was dead. She had known as much, but to hear it said- it meant there was nothing that could be done.

‘Would you like me to leave you, your majesty?’ asked Percival after a moment.

‘What of the Lady Morgana?’ Gwen asked, her voice wavering.

‘Dead, also,’ Percival said.

Gwen clapped a hand to her mouth as the first tears left her eyes. She shook her head as if to rid herself of thought. Whether she hated that Morgana was dead, or hated herself for mourning her, she was not sure.

‘How?’ she whispered, more than betraying her agony.

‘Arthur’s sword… Merlin enchanted it, many years ago. It was the only blade that could kill Morgana- other than the one wielded by the traitor Mordred. He killed her.’

‘Merlin?’ Gwen turned to Percival. Her eyes were red, her face moist with tears. She could taste salt as they dripped into her mouth. ‘He killed her?’

Percival averted his eyes respectfully.

‘Yes. Arthur was- too weak to wield the sword himself by that time.’

‘What did Merlin say?’

‘Not much. He was grieving, Milady. He alone saw Arthur’s final moments, and I fear he could never give them up.’

Gwen nodded. Arthur may have been oblivious, but Merlin had devoted his life to his king.

‘Will he return?’

‘His words were, “Not in any of your lifetimes, but in Arthur’s. Only in Arthur’s.” I don’t expect we’ll ever know what he meant.’

‘No.’

‘I returned with his horse. He took the king’s, I am afraid. He could not be parted from it, nor would I try,’ Percival added. ‘Is there anything else you wish to know, milady? I wish to return and mark the place Gwaine… fell.’

‘Go, Percival. You have done far more for me today than you ever could have imagined.’

Percival bowed, and left.

The Lady Morgana was dead, and on her skin, Gwen could feel the ghost of her touch, so recent, and yet with all the realism of a mere dream. She had held Morgana in her heart once, perhaps more than once, and now she was gone.  
Morgana had been a victim, of the lies of her father and the bitterness of her sister. In Gwen’s mind though, she was still eighteen. Still eighteen, innocent and trusting, with beautiful dark hair that took hours to brush. It was Gwen who had held that brush, who had talked for hours with Morgana every evening, who had seen her as the only friend she would ever need. Morgana would glance at her with a smile as she sat through feasts with neighbouring kings. During the feasts, she would dance, looking only at Gwen as if the dance was for her.

In Gwen’s mind, Morgana was still dancing.


End file.
